Who is Love?
by BrunosSquirrel
Summary: This story is about a girl who goes to a concert, and meets the new hot celebrity, Bruno Mars. She only thinks of him as a friend... or more...?


**Before you read this story, I'd like to say that I am not associated with any of the products I've mention, nor Bruno Mars, Michael Jackson, etc.**

**Some words MAY be hard to understand for people who doesn't understand MOST English. **

**This story is a fictional story I dreamt of.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1, The Concert<strong>_

"DAAANNNNIIII!" I heard on a Friday morning, around 10am. I sit up with my eyes half open, "WHAT KARLA?" Karla is my one of my best friends, we live with eachother, I don't know why... "Where's our Nutella? I want to make a sandwich" She said, walking upstairs into my room. "I finished it yesterday, remember? I told you I'm going to buy some more sometime this week." "Ah, okay..." I rubbed my eyes as I walk into my bathroom and take a shower. Later on, I walked downstairs as I saw Karla eating my last cup of pudding. "KARLA...SERIOUSLY?" "Huh?" "Smh...nevermind... Oh and don't you work today?" "No, its my vacation day off." So during mine and Karla's unusual consversation, the doorbell rang. Karla stood up to open the door, and there was our other best friend, Lisset. "LIS!" Is what I used to call her back in the 5th grade. Me and Karla ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "Dude, I didn't know you come back to L.A!" I said to her in shock. "Oh, well I decided to move back... ALSO! GOOD NEWS!" "Huh?" Me and Karla both said at the same time. "Who likes Bruno Mars?" "Eh, we like him, but you know, we're not a big fan of current artists... We like people like Prince or Michael Jackson..." Karla just agreed. "Cmoon guys! Lets go! Im not going to waste these tickets, and Im not a fan either! But I just came back, and I want to spend the day with my 5th grade neiner buddies!" Neiner was a word we created in 5th grade. I made it up, Karla made up "Neir", and Lisset made up "Nayner". "Aww. Fine" I said to her with a grin on my face. "So whens the concert?" Karla needed to ask that. "Uhh at..." Lisset glanced at the tickets real quick, "Tonight at 8" "Okay cool" Me and Karla both said.

We decided to go to the mall, to have a bit of old fun like we used to before the concert. At the mall, we found a TRIPLE best friends necklace, which was usually just "Best Friends" But these had "Best Friends Forever". We all bought it, but in different colors. I bought it in blue and white, Lisset bought one in pink and black, and Karla bought one in just plain purple. We also stopped by at Hot Topic, to get a hat, for the concert. We couldn't find a, what people call, '_swaggin_' hat to wear though. We also went to eat some ice cream, and it was nearly time for the concert.

We drove home so we can leave our stuff in our house, and change, so we wouldn't look like people going to the beach. Later, we finally headed for the concert. So as we walked inside and the people checked our tickets, we walked inside and to our seats. Luckily, the friend who gave Lisset the tickets, got us FRONT ROW SEATS. Mostly in the concert, I was texting. So to start off the concert, Bruno Mars sang an unfamiliar song, called Top of the World. When he pelvic thrust, I completely ignored it, since I wasn't really interested. Next, he sang a song about grenades. After that, he sang other songs that I wasn't paying attention to. Near the end of the concert, I decided to listen. He started to sing Just The Way You Are. He glanced at me a few times, honestly, I couldn't tell why. Maybe it was because I was the only girl in the audience who wasn't going crazy, or I looked bored. He apparently decided to tease me by serenading me. Karla and Lisset had their mouths opened, and kind of smiling. I just looked at him with my sarcastic smile, not trying to be sarcastic or anything, my face decided to be sarcastic looking. When he walked away, he made a quick confused look. Was I doing something wrong?

After the concert, we all admitted we had fun, but as we were about to walk out the doors, the guy who checked our tickets told us we had to go backstage, ASAP. "Friends aren't allowed to come" He told me in a serious tone. "No, I won't go unless I bring them" Since he REALLY had to get me to go backstage, he allowed it. He lead us to the door and when we walked in, we just saw Bruno fooling around with his friends. "Uhh hey?" I said kind of confused. "Oh hey there!" Bruno said, walking over to me with a grin. "I'm Bruno Mars, well, you should know that" He was still grinning, and even WINKED at me. I was seriously confused here. "Yeah, I know who you are. By the way, Im Danica. Friends call me Dani. And these two are Karla and Lisset, my best friends." We shook hands with him, and he introduced us to his friends. "That's Phil, Jamareo, Kenji..." I wasn't really listening... "Hey nice to meet you all, so uh, why am I here?" I couldn't help but ask that. I was just so confused. "Oh, so I just wanted to meet you and all..." He looked at me very shy... "Woah woah woah. WOAH. Why her? Like, she wasn't even going crazy for you! Not saying I'm jealous or anything, I'm just wondering too..." Lisset bursted that out, like she couldn't even hold it. "Uh, yeah, seriously agreeing right now..." Karla said kind of nervously. "Oh well, uh, I saw you in the crowd, and you seemed like a nice girl..." I could see the lies in his eyes. He probably was just wondering why I'm not like other girls, drooling over him. _Ech._ I was about to say something, 'till Lisset's phone started ringing. 'Ey. Teach me how to dougie, teach me teach me how t-' Was what I heard from her phone. "So you changed it to THAT?" I said disgustedly. Not that I don't like that song, I like it, just that its a bit STRANGE to have it as a ringtone. As I turned back at Bruno, he was doing the dougie. I was smiling, in a laughing way, until I got jealous. "Lucky, I can't dougie..." "I can teach you!" He said smiling. I just grinned as he walked over to me and held me, helping me to dougie. "AWWW ISN'T THAT ADORABLE!" Karla and Lisset said nearly the EXACT same time. I looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "Hey Dani, we gotta go, we have work tomorrow!" "Damn, I forgot. Bye guys" I said, about to grab my bag and leave. "Wait, Danica!" I turned and looked at him. "Yeah?" He took a Sharpie from his pocket, and took my hand. He wrote down a number and told me I could go.

I caught up with my friends, and they were asking me why it took me too long to come. I showed them my hand and they started screaming like crazy. "SEE KARLA? DIDN'T I TELL YOU? BRUNO MARS DOES LIKE DANI!" "Shut up..." I said to Lisset. "No seriously Dani! You should date him!" Karla winked at me when she said that. I didn't want date Bruno, for 2 reasons. One, he's a star. I would get a lot of hate mail, since he has LOADS of lady fans. Two, I don't even like him. I started explaining that concept to them, but they still wanted me to go out with him. We got into the car and we drove home. Lisset had her stuff in her car, since she lives with us, but we've been using her room for storage. On the way home, I was wondering a few things like, 'Does he like me?' 'Why me...?' 'I wonder what PHIL is thinking right now...' 


End file.
